Leyendas Urbanas 1: Las Sombras del Pozo
by VairedelViento
Summary: Siempre me ha llamado la atención que en un lugar como el Santuario no haya historias macabras. ¡Eel lugar tiene escrito con letras mayúsculas: Leyenda Urbana! En esta primera narración Kanon y Milo deciden llegar "al fondo" de un antiguo misterio...
1. Chapter 1

Nota de rigor: Personajes y conceptos no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

Pues sí… heme aquí con otra historia de Saint Seiya, esta vez inspirada en lo macabro…

Esta historia es la primera de una serie titulada: Leyendas Urbanas del Santuario, donde pretendo narrar ciertos eventos de terror que hacen que nuestros amados caballeritos se lleven más de un sobresalto (y uno que otro susto)

Siempre me ha llamado la atención que en un lugar como el Santuario no haya historias macabras… es decir, el lugar tiene escrito con letras mayúsculas: Leyenda Urbana. Porque, con toda la historia que tiene, es el lugar ideal para alguna que otra experiencia de terror ¿no creen?

Así que, en general aquí se muestra una recopilación de diferentes historias, independientes entre sí (aunque habrá veces que una situación haga alusión a algún suceso ya narrado en una de ellas) en diferentes momentos después de la Guerra de Hades, pero no en orden cronológico.

Aunque no por esto voy a abandonar mis otras historias.

Ahora bien, lo de siempre: Ninguna de mis historias es yaoi, pues aunque sí se menciona amistad cercana, solo es eso, amistad. Quien quiera darle otra connotación, pues ya será por su cuenta.

Otra cuestión, cualquier "detalle" que no coincida con el canon o con el clima y geografía griega, es licencia artística, esa fascinante libertad de los escritores ;) así que ya saben.

Y ¡dejen comentarios! Con menos de tres minutos de su tiempo, pueden generar energía que ayude a que los caballeritos de esta historia no mueran de inanición.

Esta historia es Post –Hades y se enfoca en los caballeros dorados + Kanon y Shion (para variar :D )

Así que… sin más, empecemos con la historia…

**Leyendas Urbanas**

Por Vaire

**Historia I: Las Sombras del Pozo**

El Verano estaba en su apogeo en el Santuario de Atena, por lo que el calor que ahí reinaba era tan intenso como en si el Sol estuviera más cerca de Grecia que en otros lugares. A veces llovía y refrescaba el ambiente, pero había ocasiones en las que podían pasar días sin que una sola gota honrara con su presencia a los poderosos habitantes de tan mítico lugar.

Por ello, tanto los aprendices, como los caballeros de bronce, plata y hasta algunos de los dorados aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para refrescarse con el agua de diversos pozos y bebederos que se encontraban colocados aquí y allá por todo el Santuario.

Incluso las koree se acercaban en grupos de tres o más para que, mientras una bebía las otras montaban guardia para evitar que ningún caballero pudiera ver su rostro.

Esta historia comienza una tarde de Agosto, cuando un caballero de plata sediento se acercó a beber en un pozo bastante alejado del complejo central del Santuario, hacia el este.

Ptolemy de Saggita había estado supervisando el entrenamiento del último grupo de soldados que se habían integrado recientemente al Santuario. Como ese nuevo grupo se incorporaría a la estación este, el Caballero Dorado de Leo había ordenado que su primer entrenamiento fuera en esa dirección, para que se fueran familiarizando con los alrededores que algún día llegarían a patrullar.

Así que hacia allá había ido Ptolemy. Había pasado toda la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde supervisando el avance semanal de los diez recién llegados y ahora que la tarde estaba cediendo paso poco a poco a la noche, el caballero de Saggita regresaba al cuartel de los caballeros de plata, junto del cual estaba el edificio donde se encontraban las habitaciones de estos caballeros.

Pero era uno de esos días en los que no había llovido durante más de 72 horas y el ambiente estaba cálido y seco, por lo que decidió buscar algún bebedero o pozo para tomar agua y enfriarse. Mucho mejor si podía encontrar también un árbol que proporcionara una descanso fresco donde pudiera sentarse por un momento.

El primer bebedero que encontró estaba repleto de aprendices, pues al menos cinco niños se agrupaban alrededor de este para beber agua de manera ávida. Así que el caballero de plata decidió alejarse un poco más de la ruta principal, no queriendo tener contacto con los niños.

Adentrándose un poco más, vio que había un pozo justo debajo de dos grandes y frondosos árboles, pero no había caminado ni tres pasos hacia allí cuando vio que dos personas estaban ahí, dos koree para ser exactos, una con melena pelirroja y ¡por todas las constelaciones del cielo, la otra era Shaina!

Como el instinto de supervivencia del caballero de Saggita había mejorado considerablemente en esa segunda oportunidad que su diosa le había dado junto con sus demás compañeros de Orden, Ptolemy rápidamente cambió de dirección (muy lejos de Shaina), cada vez internándose más y más en las partes desoladas del Santuario.

Así llegó a un lugar que se veía bastante abandonado, pero que por suerte sí contaba con un pozo en la esquina entre dos edificios medio derrumbados, lo cual no sorprendió a Ptolemy, pues el Santuario era un lugar inmenso y su completa reconstrucción tardaría algún tiempo.

Así que Saggita se dirigió despreocupado al pozo, tiró la cubeta que estaba amarrada a la soga y escuchó complacido el sonido de la madera al chocar con el agua, para luego izar la cubeta ya cargada con el precioso líquido.

Dio un sorbo, luego otro y otro, pero pronto su descanso se vio interrumpido por un movimiento que percibió por el rabillo del ojo. Frunciendo el entrecejo, molesto por haber sido interrumpido, llamó a gritos al intruso para que se dejara ver.

Pero sólo el silencio le contestó.

Pensando irritado que lo más probable era que se tratara de un aprendiz desorientado, siguió bebiendo, pero pronto volvió a percibir el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

Para entonces, la noche ya había dejado caer su manto de oscuridad, y las estrellas y la Luna Menguante proporcionaban una tenue luz.

Ptolemy nuevamente repitió el llamado, pero nuevamente el silencio le respondió.

Restándole importancia, el caballero de plata terminó de beber y se quitó el casco de su armadura para mojar su cabeza con lo que quedaba de agua.

Pero entonces escucho un suave tap, tap, tap en la misma dirección en la que había visto el movimiento anteriormente.

Ahora estaba extrañado. ¿Qué podía ser aquello?

Un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de él y comenzó a aumentar a cada momento, pues el sonido parecía acercase cada vez más y más a él, y aún así el caballero seguía sin ver nada.

De pronto, el sonido cambió y Saggita pudo escuchar una serie de perturbadores jadeos ¡provenientes de su lado derecho!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el caballero de plata corrió lejos de ese lugar, con casco en mano. Su horror creció cuando pasó por el lugar donde había visto a Ophidius y Aquila y lo encontró vacío. Las koree se habían ido y él se había quedado solo.

Aunque, tal vez, no completamente solo.

Una vez más, Ptolemy pudo apreciar movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, pero cuando dirigía su completa atención a ese lugar, no encontraba nada.

Los jadeos comenzaron otra vez.

Nuevamente, Saggita corrió hacia donde sabía se encontraba el camino principal, pero una vez que llegó a él, no se detuvo. Siguió corriendo en dirección hacia el edificio de los caballeros de plata sin mirar hacia atrás.

Y tanta era su ansiedad por alejarse de ese lugar que no vio a tres de sus superiores que estaban en el camino y que sólo pudieron mirar sorprendidos al caballero de plata que corría como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

El Caballero de Sagitario y los dos guardianes de Géminis se habían encontrado cuando los tres, por separado, se dirigían rumbo a las Doce Casas después de haber atendido sus obligaciones. Y debido a que ese día ninguno había tenido que actuar de manera oficial, los tres llevaban ropa ligera que les permitiera estar más cómodos.

No habían terminado de saludarse, cuando un nervioso caballero de plata pasó corriendo junto a ellos, y tal era su prisa que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de los dorados, a quienes con o sin armadura, según el protocolo tenía que saludar respetuosamente con al menos una inclinación de cabeza.

"¿Y a ese qué le pasa?" preguntó Aioros desconcertado.

Saga movió la cabeza desaprobadoramente, mientras que Kanon se cruzaba de brazos.

"Probablemente se encontró con la criatura de pozo" dijo el menor de los gemelos, con sus facciones siempre serias, pero con un brillo curioso en sus ojos.

"¿La qué?" Preguntó Aioros confundido

"Kanon, no otra vez" dijo Saga pacientemente.

"No, espera ¿la qué?" volvió a preguntar el castaño.

"La criatura del pozo" repitió Kanon, mirando a su hermano.

"Ahora sí me perdiste" dijo Sagitario frunciendo el entrecejo.

"En este lugar, y me refiero a todo el Santuario" comenzó el menor de los gemelos "Existen lugares donde suceden cosas extrañas. Uno de esos lugares se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí" Kanon hizo un ademán con su mano que abarcó vagamente la parte sureste del camino donde estaban.

"A Kanon siempre le han atraído las historias inquietantes" dijo Saga cuando vio que la confusión de Aioros no disminuía. "Y siempre está atento cuando alguien cuenta alguna, especialmente si tiene que ver con el Santuario o Rodorio"

"La criatura del pozo no es algo que simplemente escuché, hermano" se quejó Kanon, haciendo un muy sutil gestito con su nariz y boca que claramente mostraba una indignación infantil.

"Kanon…"

"Gemelos" interrumpió Aioros "Por favor, yo no entiendo frases a la mitad. ¿Serían tan amables de contarme lo que sucede con esta… criatura del pozo, con frases completas y en secuencia lógica?"

"Lo siento" dijeron Saga y Kanon sin querer al unísono, para luego mirarse sorprendidos. Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

"La criatura del pozo es una leyenda urbana del Santuario, aunque no se le llama así." empezó Kanon "Por varias décadas han circulado historias acerca de que _algo_ ronda por un pozo que se encuentra en una esquina entre dos edificios en una parte bastante alejada del camino central; sin embargo, nunca nadie ha podido saber qué es, ya que nunca nadie ha visto nada concreto.

Algunos dicen que si te encuentras ahí al caer la noche, puedes ver movimientos por el rabillo del ojo, aunque nunca puedes ver nada de frente. Otros aseguran que si guardas silencio, escucharás sonidos extraños, como pisadas y jadeos que cada vez se acercan más y más a ti.

Otro rumor es que si vas a ese lugar por la mañana, veras sombras que se mueven en tu dirección, aunque sea mediodía, o bien sentirás como si alguien te tomara de la mano, aunque nadie esté junto a ti.

Ahora bien, la mayoría de las personas que tienen esas experiencias son aprendices que por lo general mueren pronto. Los que sí consiguen su armadura, pronto se olvidan de eso, teniendo otras cosas en mente"

"Eso es tenebroso" dijo Aioros sorprendido, con sus verdes ojos más abiertos de lo usual "Pero ¿por qué dices qué no son sólo historias? ¿No me digas que tú te encontraste con eso?"

Los gemelos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Saga desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y Kanon cerró los ojos. Aioros lamentó haber preguntado, pues era claro que algo tenía que ver con el pasado de los hermanos , el cual aún resultaba doloroso para ambos. Pero si querían salir adelante, debían enfrentarlo, así que el caballero de Sagitario esperó pacientemente a que alguno de los dos hablara.

"Fue cuando éramos aprendices aún" fue Kanon quien finalmente rompió el silencio, su voz era más suave de lo usual "Saga estaba practicando con nuestro maestro , mientras yo… debía… pasar inadvertido. Por ello buscaba los lugares alejados y solitarios, donde nadie… pudiera verme"

Inconscientemente, los gemelos se acercaron buscando la presencia física el uno del otro, sin que ninguno pareciera notarlo.

"En ese entonces, nunca había escuchado nada al respecto de ese pozo" siguió el rubio "y era un día como hoy, extremadamente cálido y seco. Cuando lo descubrí, pensé que había dado con un gran hallazgo, pues el lugar realmente parecía abandonado.

No pasó nada las primeras veces que estuve ahí, aunque pronto mi triunfo se convirtió en inquietud. Había algo extraño en el ambiente, algo que no era normal.

Una tarde que estaba bebiendo de ese pozo cuando aún había suficiente luz del sol, fue cuando la vi. Era una gran sombra, con una forma monstruosa que avanzaba entre las paredes de los dos edificios.

La primera reacción que tuve fue la de hacer arder mi cosmos para destruirla, pero… luego lo pensé mejor " miró a Saga, quien entendió que si su hermano no lo había hecho, era por temor a que Saga se enterara que se había expuesto a ser descubierto.

"Así que simplemente salí caminando de ahí convencido de no volver. El tiempo pasó, y… bueno, comencé a sentir curiosidad por esa extraña presencia, pero entonces… cuando quise… ya no pude volver. "

Saga y Aioros entendieron por qué. Cabo Sunión.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de los tres caballeros dorados, hasta que Sagitario decidió romper el lúgubre ánimo que se había apoderado de los gemelos.

"Ahora entiendo por qué la llamas de ese modo tan tierno" dijo el castaño y Kanon abrió los ojos como platos ante el adjetivo empleado por su compañero. Saga no pudo evitar reír.

"¿Tierno?" dijo incrédulo Kanon

"Pues sí, si eras sólo un niño…"

"¿Tierno?" repitió el menor de los gemelos, mientras Saga continuaba riéndose. Era un sonido tan poco común escuchar, que los otros dos lo disfrutaron mucho. "Nada en mí ha sido, es o será tierno, Sagitario. Además ¿qué tiene de tierna la historia que les acabo de contar?"

"Bueno, sí, la historia sí que es aterradora, pero en serio Kanon, no puedes ir por ahí diciendo eso de 'La criatura del pozo' "

"Es lo que yo le he dicho" dijo Saga, quien finalmente pudo dejar de reír.

"Digan lo que quieran, Caballeros, pero ahí hay algo y el atolondrado comportamiento de Saggita lo comprueba"

"Kanon, qué te hace pensar que ese caballero de plata no está simplemente desquiciado."

"No" Kanon negó con la cabeza "Shaka está desquiciado, Milo está desquiciado, tu hermano está desquiciado" dijo mirando a Aioros "Sagitta estaba perturbado"

"Si tu lo dices" dijo Aioros divertido, poniéndose en marcha nuevamente hacia las Doce Casas.

"Mañana vendré a investigar" dijo Kanon caminado junto con Saga, quien iba en medio de los otros dos.

"¿Solo?" preguntó Aioros

"No." El menor de los gemelos suspiró "Le pediré a Escorpio que me acompañe. Milo no me perdonaría si decido investigar algo así y no lo incluyo"

"Eso sí" dijo Sagitario encogiéndose de hombros.

Y los tres siguieron caminando, hablando de otras cosas menos macabras.

Continuará…

No olviden dejar algún comentario….


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de rigor: Personajes y conceptos no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

**Cometarios de la Autora**

¡Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas maravillosas personas que dejaron sus comentarios! Me alegraron el mes :) ¡Saben que les deseo lo mejor!

Este capítulo básicamente es un puente entre la introducción y el clímax, pero que explica el porqué los poderosos caballeros de Atena pueden llegar a experimentar temor ante situaciones ajenas al mundo cotidiano (o sea, a lo macabro o mal llamado 'sobrenatural' aunque yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con este último adjetivo… pero eso es otra cosa…)

Porque al final de cuentas, los caballeros (sobre todo los guardianes de las Doce Casas) son personas con un tremendo poder, lo que les lleva a no temer a nada -más que a la destrucción de la Tierra o de la humanidad… pero bueno.. esos son detallitos ;) - ¿no?...

Lean y descúbranlo…

**Leyendas Urbanas**

Por Vaire

**Historia I: Las Sombras del Pozo**

**Parte 2**

"¿Este es el lugar?" preguntó Milo con incredulidad "Yo lo veo muy normal"

"Las apariencias engañan" respondió Kanon.

"Eso es lo que se dice" dijo Milo pensativo, mientras estudiaba las ruinas de los edificios y algunos arbustos que estaban por ahí. El pozo se recortaba, oscuro unos pasos más lejos del Caballero de Escorpio.

Kanon por su parte, inspeccionaba los árboles que formaban una especie de muro alrededor de las ruinas y que escondían el lugar a primera vista.

"¿Y dónde dices que viste al fantasma?" preguntó nuevamente el caballero de la Octava Casa.

"¿Cuándo dije yo que se trataba de un fantasma?" preguntó Kanon arqueando una ceja.

"Es un fantasma" dijo Milo, sin responderle al gemelo.

"Y ¿en qué te vasas para afirmar con tanta convicción?"

"Estas cosas siempre son fantasmas"

"¿Según quien?"

"Ellos"

"¿Ellos?"

"El colectivo amorfo"

"Milo, el colectivo amorfo por lo general es ignorante y poco pensante"

"¿Según quién?"

"Nosotros, el lado opuesto de ellos" sonrió Kanon triunfante.

"Está bien, está bien" Milo dijo divertido "Y ¿dónde exactamente viste a este fantasma?"

Kanon suspiró resignado.

Y así los dos caballeros siguieron investigando.

"¿Qué Escorpio está haciendo qué?" dijo incrédulo Dokho

"Cazando fantasmas" repitió Camus impasible.

El Caballero de Libra bajaba de una de sus frecuentes reuniones con el Patriarca, con la intención de darle un mensaje a Escorpio de parte de Shion, ya que para llegar a su Templo de todas formas tenía que pasar tanto por Acuario, como por Escorpio, que eran los dos lugares donde había más probabilidad de encontrar a Milo en un día tan cálido y en el tiempo libre de éste.

Su primera parada, por razones obvias fue en la Décimo Primera Casa, donde para su sorpresa se encontró a Camus sentado en la sala de la parte privada del templo, leyendo un libro y con un vaso repleto de hielo, completamente solo.

Después de saludar al francés y de aceptarle un vaso con agua y bastante hielo, Dokho preguntó por Milo, jamás imaginando la respuesta que obtendría.

"Vaya" dijo Libra "Eso sí que es nuevo"

"Ni tanto" comentó Camus, sin dejar de leer su libro "A Milo siempre le han llamado la atención esos temas"

"Aún así ¿no crees que es extraño que haya ido a "cazar fantasmas"? ¿No te preocupa?"

"Pues no. " respondió Acuario, pero cuando Dokho lo miró esperando más que dos palabras, Camus suspiró y cerró su libro tras mirar la página en la que se había quedado. El antiguo maestro siempre sabía cómo hacer que hablara más. "Me preocuparía si me dijera que va a cazar OVNIS, por ejemplo"

Dokho lo miró perplejo; por experiencia sabía que era mejor no pedirle al pelirrojo que explicara ese tipo de afirmación. Sus compañeros dorados, a los que no podía evitar ver de manera paternal, siempre lo sorprendían con sus excentricidades. En verdad, cada uno tenía una muy peculiar forma de ser.

"¿Y cómo es que se avocó a esta tarea?" preguntó finalmente Libra, volviendo al tema de 'Milo, el cazafantasmas'

"Por Kanon" Nuevamente, Dokho miró al francés esperando ampliara su respuesta "Géminis le contó anoche una historia acerca de extraños sucesos en la parte sureste del Santuario, de los cuales parecía ser que un caballero de plata había experimentado recientemente algo similar.

Milo inmediatamente concluyó que era un fantasma y se unió a la investigación que Kanon iba a realizar hoy. Lo más seguro es que ambos lleguen acalorados y sedientos en la tarde, después de una búsqueda inútil"

"¿No crees en esas cosas?"

"Claro que creo. Pero ese tipo de energías y entidades viven en el misterio de lo ambiguo; son oscuras y tenebrosas por naturaleza. La excitación e ímpetu de Milo por verlas las va a asustar." Explicó Camus.

Dokho asintió no muy convencido con todo el asunto.

"En ese caso, no te quito más tu tiempo, Caballero. Por cierto ¿qué es lo que lees?"

Camus le enseñó el título del libro y a Dokho se le iluminaron los ojos. En unos momentos ambos se habían enfrascado en una amena conversación literaria.

Sobra decir que Dokho permaneció más tiempo del que había planeado en Acuario.

"Kanon ¿crees que si tomamos agua de ese pozo algo se aparezca?" preguntó Milo

"Puede ser. No perdemos nada con intentarlo" dijo pensativo el gemelo.

Ambos caballeros se acercaron al pozo, arrojaron la cubeta y la izaron. Kanon le ofreció primero a Milo la palangana para que el menor bebiera primero, mientras que él escrutaba los alrededores en busca de alguna anomalía.

Nada pasó.

Milo le pasó la palangana llena y fue el turno de Kanon para beber.

Todo seguía en completa calma, los sonidos usuales del exterior seguían con su melodía inalterada y el único movimiento era el de las hojas de los árboles y arbustos mecidos por el viento.

Los caballeros intercambiaron miradas. Milo alzó los hombros y Kanon resopló (aunque el sonido más se asemejó a un suspiro) y así, ambos siguieron alerta, esperando.

"¿Podrías repetir eso Mu?" dijo Shion sorprendido.

"Kanon y Milo están en la parte sureste del Santuario investigando la leyenda del pozo que se encuentra en ese lugar"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Porque son Kanon y Milo?" preguntó Mu a su vez encogiéndose de hombros "Al parecer ambos disfrutan de historias y experiencias sombrías y tétricas"

"Mmmm… me sorprende que Ángelo no se les uniera"

"Bueno, Máscara de la Muerte prefiere ser el sombrío y tétrico"

Shion rió. "Tienes razón, pequeño. De todas formas necesito a Escorpio" el Patriarca suspiró "Envía a buscarlo a cualquier caballero que se cruce por tu camino cuando salgas de aquí"

Mu hizo una reverencia y salió del Gran Salón.

Kanon estaba aburrido. Miró de soslayo a Milo quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas observando atentamente cómo una lagartija se asoleaba en una roca.

El menor de los gemelos suspiró y cambió de posición por centésima vez en diez minutos.

"La paciencia no es tu fuerte ¿verdad?" preguntó Milo divertido

"No entra en la corta lista de mis cualidades" dijo el gemelo, provocando una risa por parte de Milo "Aunque nunca pensé que tú sí fueras una persona sosegada" siguió el mayor.

"Nah. Simplemente estoy acostumbrado a esperar"

"Pues yo no" refunfuñó Kanon "Será mejor que vayamos a hablar con Saggita. Él nos puede decir exactamente qué estaba haciendo antes que percibiera la presencia y también, qué fue lo que vio… o sintió… o escuchó… o lo que sea" Kanon terminó con un impaciente movimiento de su mano.

"¿No has hablado con él? ¿Y cómo sabes entonces que Ptolemy vio al fantasma? " dijo Milo.

"Y nuevamente con el fantasma…" suspiró Kanon

"¿Prefieres que lo llame 'la criatura'?" preguntó Milo con sus ojos verdes brillando divertidos, pero con su rostro convertido en la esencia de la inocencia (que Kanon no le creyó)

"Qué comunicativo es Sagitario" dijo Kanon entre un suspiro y un gruñido.

"En realidad me lo contó Mu" respondió Milo divertido.

"¿Y cómo se enteró él?" Kanon estaba al borde de un síncope.

"¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? No soy Aiolia como para preguntar sus fuentes de información. "

"Indiscretos todos" masculló por lo bajo el menor de los Géminis, entre molesto y divertido (estados de ánimo que sólo el mismo Kanon podía mezclar)

"¡Tengo una idea!" dijo de pronto Escorpio.

"¿Debo de preocuparme?" preguntó Kanon mirándolo de manera calculadora.

"¿Disculpa? ¿A qué viene ese comentario?" se interrumpió Milo, quien estaba a punto de lanzarse a explicar su maravilloso y recientemente concebido plan.

"Tres palabras Escorpio: flechas, acantilado, Hyoga"

"¡¿Quién te lo contó?" Milo prácticamente gritó, poniéndose de pie con un salto y con su rostro rojo como tomate.

Oh sí, pensó Kanon, quien lo miró con su característica sonrisa arrogante, la venganza era dulce. Aunque en ese punto, los caballeros dorados sabían que no por ello el menor de los gemelos tuviera mala fe. Simplemente, así era Kanon.

"Los niños de bronce tienen amenaza de muerte si dicen una palabra, así que no fueron ellos" comenzó a mascullar Milo, para diversión de su compañero "Camus sería incapaz, Hyoga no se atrevería, no le conviene de todas formas… ¡Argh! ¿Quién fue?" Escorpio se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado.

Kanon no pudo evitar reír, lo cual Milo no lo tomó muy bien y lo miró con ojos de cuchillo. Kanon, siendo Kanon y uno de los pocos que eran inmunes a las miradas matadoras de Escorpio, simplemente reía más y más.

Hasta que Milo se abalanzó sobre él e iniciaron un amistoso forcejeo, que más bien recordaba a dos cachorros de oso jugando.

Ni que decir, el plan de Milo fue olvidado por el momento.

Mu miró tranquilamente al guardia que estaba frente de él, esperando que dijera algo.

El soldado parecía indeciso, pues aunque era nuevo en el Santuario, una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido era completa obediencia a los Caballeros Dorados. Y aunque lo que le había pedido el guardián de la primera casa era algo que aterraba al soldado, este no se atrevía a objetar.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Mu

"Lo… lo siento Señor… iré inmediatamente a buscar al Guardián de la Octava Casa… en… El Pozo…"

Mu pudo oír las mayúsculas en las palabras del soldado, así como también percibió la palidez de su rostro. Y aunque Mu había oído en más de una ocasión la leyenda de los sucesos extraños que ocurrían en el lugar conocido como El Pozo, ni él ni Kiki lo habían experimentado en carne propia, por lo que al calmado y tierno Guardián de la Primera Casa no pensaba que fuera algo tan tenebroso para que los habitantes del Santuario de Atena sintieran miedo (o más bien, terror). Así que, asintiendo levemente, el lemuriano se dio la vuelta, dando por hecho que el guardia le obedecería.

No había se había alejado mucho cuando Aries vio a Piscis, quien en tres pasos estuvo junto a él.

"Vaya Mu, por el aspecto de ese guardia, pareciera que le acababas de pedir que fuera al Inframundo a retar a Hades. Sabía que Ángelo disfrutaba jugando con la mente de aquellos con rango inferior, pero nunca lo esperé de ti."

Mu rodó los ojos al cielo, sonriendo levemente. Aphrodite no hablaba en serio (al menos no en lo respectivo a Mu) y ambos lo sabían.

"Parece que la historia de Saggita ya recorrió todo el Santuario. Y por supuesto cada vez que es narrada resulta que alguien de la audiencia ha tenido conocimiento de algo similar ya sea por haberlo escuchado o incluso por haberlo vivido" dijo Aries.

"¿En realidad crees que haya algo sobrenatural en ese lugar?" preguntó curioso el sueco.

"No lo sé." Mu se encogió de hombros "Evidentemente hay cosas inexplicables en el mundo y el Santuario no tiene por qué ser la excepción. Pretender que lo conocemos todo, aunque seamos caballeros con poder y por asociación podemos dominar todo, sería algo estúpido."

"Por lo que he escuchado, y no recientemente, sino incluso varios años atrás, la mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario ha tenido al menos una experiencia inexplicable. En algunos casos más aterradora que en otros." Dijo Aphrodite asintiendo con su bello rostro pensativo. " Pero no por eso los soldados van a entrar en pánico"

"Debes admitir que el hecho de que seamos poderosos pero que no podamos lidiar con estas cosas tiene un cierto grado de inquietud. En cierto modo, eso nos descarta como criaturas infaliblemente poderosas, que para bien o para mal, nos obliga a aceptar el hecho que hay energías antiguas que son inmunes a nuestros cosmos. " siguió el lemuriano.

"Nunca había pensado en el tema muy profundamente, si he de serte sincero, pero tus palabras tienen sentido… después de todo no conozco a ningún caballero que haya ganado alguna batalla con un fantasma" Aphrodite parecía abstraído.

"¿Fantasma? ¿Quién dijo algo acerca de un fantasma? Te escuchas como Milo" dijo Mu divertido.

"Bueno… siempre está la versión de la 'criatura'"

Ambos rieron. En verdad, Kanon podía ser muy tierno.

"Aunque eso no cambia los hechos" Aphrodite siguió "Ante esas cosas, no tenemos ni control, ni poder, ni – sobretodo – explicación alguna"

"Y esa noción parece resultarle fascinante a algunos" Mu suspiró

"Asumo que sabes que en estos momentos Kanon y Milo están tratando de llegar al fondo de todo esto" dijo Afrodita contemplando embelesado por un momento una hermosa enredadera que trepaba por el inicio de la escalinata a las Doce Casas.

Mu, conocedor del comportamiento de su amigo, que tendía a dejar de prestar atención para contemplar algo hermoso, estuviera haciendo lo que estuviera haciendo (y con quien estuviera acompañándolo, lo cual había llevado a varias llamadas de atención por parte de Shion) esperó a que el momento pasara.

"Disculpa" dijo Piscis después de un tiempo "¿Decías?"

"No, tú estabas hablando"

"Claro, si. Géminis y Escorpio ¿te enteraste?"

"Pues sí. Mientras no lleguen al fondo, pero del pozo, supongo que todo estará bien"

Esto demostró que aunque Mu es uno de los caballeros más poderosos y sabios de los 88 de Atena, no tiene dotes de clarividencia.

Era el momento de la tarde en que la luz del Sol de Agosto se tornaba dorada, iluminando de una manera muy cálida el follaje y las construcciones del Santuario y brindando tranquilidad y serenidad.

Kanon y Milo estaban acostados boca arriba en la cálida hierba, respirando agitadamente, con las mejillas encendidas sus rubios cabellos desordenados y sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

"Hace mucho que no me inmiscuía en un forcejeo así" comentó Milo contento.

"Ahora sabes de lo que te has perdido" dijo Kanon con su voz más suave de lo que era su tono normal.

Milo rió.

"Tener un hermano puede resultar muy entretenido" confirmó Kanon.

Ambos permanecieron en un cómodo silencio, Kanon mirando hacia el cielo con las manos en la cabeza y Milo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos en los costados.

"Milo, creo que debes entrenar más, si este pequeño esfuerzo hizo que te agitaras tanto."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Eres tú quien aún no recupera la respiración. Es decir, se que tú y Saga son los mayores de nosotros, pero aún están 'en la flor de la juventud', como diría Dokho"

"Yo no…" pero Kanon no pudo terminar la frase, pues ambos entendieron la situación súbitamente. Mirándose con sorpresa, ambos se incorporaron totalmente alerta.

Los alrededores eran ese reflejo de la tranquilidad solitaria, dominados por un silencio que estaba cubierto de posibilidades. Todo estaba en calma y, aunque el viento soplaba de vez en cuando provocando algunos movimientos de follaje aquí y allá, en general todo estaba estático.

Pero evidentemente los dos caballeros dorados ya no estaban solos, si es que lo habían estado en algún momento desde que se acercaran a ese pozo de la parte este del Santuario, que ahora se perfilaba sombrío pese a la luz dorada de la tarde.

Continuará…

No olviden alimentar a los caballeritos (y a la autora de paso) con sus comentarios...


End file.
